


A Breath of Water

by harvroth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Mermaids, Sea, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: By far, my favourite was the ocean because it was the biggest, the one that people knew least about. It felt like a secret.





	A Breath of Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first original work I've posted, if just one person reads it I'll be satisfied thank you.  
> If you do read it could you leave me some feedback please x

30-12-18

I didn’t dream often, but when I did, it was a taste of magic. Nothing significant ever happened, there were no butterflies in the tummy romance, no life changing decisions, no crazy battles in which I came out on top. 

It was just me, alone, floating peacefully through the depths of the ocean. I wasn’t drowning or panicking or suffocating, in fact in those short moments of bliss, I felt more alive than I ever did whilst conscious.

To me it was the most beautiful, peaceful thing I had ever experienced. Instead of the cacophony of traffic and blaring horns there was the steady lull of calm water. Instead of flickering street lights and dusty lamps I’m cocooned in the mellow blue. Instead of the hussle and bussle of mankind, there were beautiful colourful creatures minding their own business, swimming only inches by. 

I could stay there forever, I felt like I belonged there. Not only could I breathe but I understood the sea creatures passing me more than I did any humans I’d encountered. Sea life knew what they wanted and where they were going and sometimes they survived the route, sometimes they didn’t. It was simple, refreshing and, ironically, a breath of fresh air. 

Humans just caused chaos and trouble. We started wars for stupid reasons, we killed and ruined habitats for animals for our own selfish reasons and we hurt each other, unnecessarily. Humans couldn’t be good people, it wasn’t in our blood, we as a species were selfish and destructive, the same way it was in a lion’s blood to hunt. We have never been and never will be lovers, only haters.

The water was my release, these dreams, when they came, they were like coming back to life, like charging myself once my batteries ran low. It was a reminder that there was a whole new world hidden. 

Since being born I’d never felt quite normal, I’d always felt like an outsider. I’d had friends and those friends had hurt and betrayed me one by one. Being in my own bubble, my own imagination, protected me. I wasn’t unwell, I wasn’t particularly unhappy, I just wasn’t settled, I had no idea where to go or what to do.

Then, when I needed them the most, these dreams came, they brought me home for one night and gave me hope, and wordlessly gave me the encouragement to carry on. I was always waiting for my dreams to come, I needed the clarity and the time to breathe and the time to just focus on that surreal feeling of floating with no falling.

For as long as I could remember I’d had these dreams, not always in the same setting but always in water and alone. Sometimes I’d be in a lake, the reflection of tall billowing leaves above me. Sometimes it would be the ocean, surrounded by thousands of different looking fish. I’d even had dreams where I’d been in a swimming pool, an empty one lit only by the moon coming through the glass ceiling. 

By far, my favourite was the ocean because it was the biggest, the one that people knew least about. It felt like a secret.

My very own secret. My very own world. 

It was haunting, and yet I couldn’t get enough of it.

So maybe, technically, there was nothing truly interesting happening, but that didn’t mean that when I woke up I didn’t feel like I’d been swept off my feet by my true love, or single-handedly changed the world, or been handled a dazzling gold medal.


End file.
